Ishiyama, un monde de pierre
by Vagabonde
Summary: [SPOIL Chapitre 233] Drabble inspiré par le chapitre 233 du point de vue d'un Furuichi complètement perdu à son retour dans sa ville natale. Prévenez-moi si le résumé spoil trop.


_**C**oucou ! Je viens à peine de lire le chapitre que l'inspiration m'est venue xD ! Je sais même pas pourquoi, sûrement parce que j'aime cette tension naissante, cet arc que je sens bien parti, et puis... Furuichi apparait bien plus longtemps que d'habitude ! J'en profite ;) !_

_**É**videmment, ce n'est pas long, je ne sais pas si ça a un quelconque intérêt, mais j'avais envie de poster quelque chose =) !  
_

_**P**our les petits curieux, oui, il y a des sous-entendus ! Enfin pour moi. Après, c'est juste un aspect tordu de mon addiction au yaoi xD ! En vrai, ça peut tout aussi bien passer pour de l'amitié. _

_**D**isclaimer : Oui, bien sûr, je suis mangaka, et puis je viens aussi de Vénus. Non mais arrêtons de rêver, ça fait mal après. xD_

**_Note : Ceci est un point de vue de Furuichi (je précise, au cas où). _**

**_Note 2 : C'est mon tout premier drabble et pas sûr que j'en fasse d'autres dans ce genre tellement je suis nulle pour écrire des choses courtes xD ! Du coup je ne créerai pas de recueil de drabbles. _**

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 233 : Ishiyama, un monde de pierre**

D'abord Nene, ensuite Tanimura… Tout être vivant a été changé en pierre, pétrifié. Pas que les humains, les animaux aussi. Et moi, dans tout ça, je suis seul au milieu de cette brume noire et angoissante. C'est ça, l'attaque de Satan ?!

J'essaye de réfléchir à toute vitesse, barrant ma bouche avec la manche de mon manteau, mais les larmes me viennent vite aux yeux. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel lâche ou pleurnicheur, mais là franchement, je n'arrive pas à me calmer, c'est plus fort que moi. Une seconde, je revois en pensée le sourire cruel d'Oga, pourtant si réconfortant dans mes souvenirs.

Je balaye vite fait cette image inutile dans ma situation, refusant de me demander pourquoi c'est toujours à lui que je pense quand je suis dans le pétrin. Je me remémore soudain que Tanimura venait du lycée et m'apprête à m'y rendre. Malheureusement la brume noire apparait dans une ruelle, commençant rapidement à venir dans ma direction. Je pense que je suis foutu quand une voiture déboule derrière moi.

- Furuichi !, gueule Kanzaki. Vous êtes revenus les gars ?

- Kanzaki…

Le conducteur, inconnu pour moi, crie qu'on est encerclé par la brume pétrifiante et Kanzaki demande – ou plutôt aboie férocement :

- Où est Oga ?

Mon cœur s'accélère sans raison mais je finis par rentrer dans la voiture sans répondre. Je sais pas pourquoi mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pense à Oga dans une situation pareille me fait un peu bizarre. C'est à la fois rassurant et… quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable. Et puis on s'en fout, vu le bordel que c'est en ce moment !

La voiture traverse violemment la brume noire et roule à toute vitesse pour mettre le maximum de distance avec elle.

Je demande un peu alarmé à Kanzaki ce qu'il se passe, mais la réponse me semble tellement stupide et puérile… Après tout, dire que Fuji a lancé son attaque dans toute la ville, qu'il a réussi à pétrifier tout le monde… C'est complètement dingue ! La plupart de ceux que je connais sont devenus des statues, on ne sait pas ce que sont devenus Kunieda, ni même Toujou, et encore moins Oga. Intérieurement, je panique réellement, je sens de la sueur froide couler sur mes tempes au fur et à mesure que Kanzaki m'explique la situation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on était à Los Angeles ?

- La plupart des gens de notre groupe ont été changé en pierre également, reprend le conducteur, un type appartenant à la famille un peu spéciale de Kanzaki, mais les choses vont mieux maintenant. Notre patron n'a pas cessé de nous encourager en disant : « Tant qu'Oga revient, tout ira bien. ».

- Sois franc avec lui. J'ai dit que ce serait le cas seulement s'il a encore la marque.

Mon corps se fige légèrement en entendant cette dernière phrase. J'hésite à lui dire la vérité. Mais il se doit de le savoir.

- Mais… Oga n'a plus…

- Hm ?

- PATRON !, nous coupe brusquement notre conducteur.

Je vois un homme au milieu de la route. Impossible ! On va le percuter, et à cette vitesse il va… !

La voiture est soudainement coupée en deux, nette. Mon côté de voiture part sur la gauche et continue sa route un moment avant de percuter un mur. Chanceux, je n'ai rien. J'aurai déjà pu mourir deux fois, coupé en deux ou bien écrabouillé contre un mur. Après un petit moment de flottement où je cherche à me ressaisir, je m'extirpe enfin de la carcasse, rampant difficilement sur les débris. Mon corps est encore tout tremblant, j'ai les nerfs à vifs, mais j'ai encore la présence d'esprit de vérifier autour de moi.

La silhouette étrange a disparu comme elle est apparue. J'ai cherché des yeux les restes de la voiture, espérant secrètement que Kanzaki et son homme s'en soient sortis de leur côté. Je suis soulagé quand je les vois, Kanzaki supportant son homme d'un bras sur ses épaules. J'arrive à me relever et sans même tester mes jambes, je cours vers eux. Je gueule un « _Ça va !?_ » inquiet mais je n'entends pas qu'ils toussent. J'arrive enfin à leur niveau et demande :

- C'est lui qui a changé la ville en pierre ?

Ils se sont figés. Littéralement. Je les ai vus se transformer en pierre devant moi. Juste là, sous mes yeux.

- Kan… zaki… ?

Mon dernier espoir vient d'être changé en pierre juste sous mes yeux. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que ce soit lui et son homme qui soient figés qui me fait trembler de peur, c'est plutôt la perte d'un allié précieux dans une situation incontrôlable alors que je le sais fort, que je le sais fiable, que je le sais être digne de confiance. Et surtout, que je le sais être capable de me protéger.

J'avoue, j'ai peur parce que je me retrouve seul, sans défense, dans une ville dangereuse même pour lui. Même pour Oga.

Mon pied recule subrepticement, mes yeux rivés sur l'expression surprise de Kanzaki, fantôme malgré lui. Mes membres se mettent à trembler de plus en plus fort sans que je ne puisse rien faire et mon cœur s'emballe follement alors qu'un cri d'angoisse monte du fond de ma gorge avant de traverser ma bouche…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans couler, mon cri augmente désespérément en intensité, et le visage d'Oga, son sourire satisfait et cruel, ses poings rassurants, son dos que j'ai quitté i peine quelques minutes, tous ces souvenirs me reviennent en pleine face.

S'il te plait, Oga…

_Sauve-moi… _

* * *

_**V**oilà ! Alors, vu comme je suis peu douée pour écrire des drabbles, que je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps et autant d'inspiration pour les prochains chapitres, ne me demandez pas de suite. La suite, c'est le manga xD ! Mais j'imaginais trop Furuichi en mode "Oga, sauve-moi !" tout le long, du coup, je voulais l'écrire. Et puis comme je suis gentille, je fais partager xD !_

_**J**e répondrai à toutes les reviews, sauf les remarques négatives du genre "gros plagiat !" xD, je suis déjà au courant ! Pour les reviews anonymes je répondrai sur mon profil, comme d'hab' !_


End file.
